


Listen to your heart

by XxNowKissMeYouFoolxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, Homophobia, M/M, Violent past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNowKissMeYouFoolxX/pseuds/XxNowKissMeYouFoolxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 16 years old boy. He likes to sleep with girls, a lot. Let's just say he isn't innocent. But can one drunken night with his 20 years old 'stephfather' Harry change that? And what is the story between Harry and Claire (30 years old), the mother of Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV:

It's almost 8 o'clock and Louis is still asleep. Claire has already left to work, and if I'm not going to wake Louis, he'll probably be late for school, again. Why can't he just wake up on time? No, he can't, cause he's Louis. It's not like I don't like him, it's just very complicated.

When I knock on his door, there's no answer. I knock again, still nothing. I slowly open his door, to find him lying in bed, with some girl?! What?

"Louis, wake up now! It's time for school!" 

I say with an angry voice. I notice that Louis and the girl are slightly waking up. She's in her underwear?! I even become angrier.

"And as for you (I point to the girl), you can leave immediately!!" 

Louis has a shocked face: 

"Wtf, Harry!? You can't just say thing like that!"

"Oh, but I can, I'm your stepfather and I'm partly responsible for you and your actions! Now get dressed, and be down in 10!"

...

When I'm making his breakfast, I notice Louis coming downstairs. "Louis, here's your food, get to school before you're too late, and know that I'm gonna talk to your mom about this." I give him a serious look, but he just scoffs and leaves to school.

Louis' POV:

Finally school is over, but now I have to confront Harry. After his little speech this morning, I'm not really looking forward to helping him with dinner. I enter our house and there's Harry making something in the kitchen. Harry looks at me like he wants to say something but doesn't.

"Hey, when is mom coming home?" I ask, trying to sound friendly.

"In half an hour, she said you would help me make dinner?" 

"Yes, cool." I take a seat next to him, and start cutting the tomatoes in pieces. 

"Look Louis, about this morning,..."

"It's fine Harry, I know it wasn't right" I cut him off. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at your girlfriend, I hope I didn't scared her too much or something?" He looks at me with an apologizing look.

"She's not my girlfriend" I mumble silently 

"What?" He asks me. I repeat it a little louder. 

"She's not?" 

"No, I don't even know her name."

"Louis?! That's not right; you can't just sleep with some random girl! Do you even like her?" Of course not, but he doesn't know. I'll just answer vaguely. 

"No, not really, I just sleep with them, I never like them." 

"Then why do you even sleep with them?" He stops cutting the vegetables and looks right at me. 

"Maybe because I'm a boy and like a good fuck!!??"

My voice is louder then I intended. He is surprised by my answer and gives me this weird glare. I think he's upset or something, but he also looks disappointed? 

"You don't say that, Louis. You have to treat your love with respect." He says with a calm voice.

"Only faggots do that!" I shoot right back, with disgust clear in my voice. I'm not like that, I'm not.

Harry’s POV:

"Only faggots do that!" Louis shouts with disgust in his voice. Now he just crossed the line. 

“And what’s wrong with that, huh?! And can you stop calling them faggots please! They are just regular people with feelings, you know!!”

I shout. Now I am just beyond anger, I can’t even look him in the eyes. My breathing is heavier than I want to. Then Louis brings me back to reality.

“Okay, Harry. Just calm down, I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“It’s just…I dated some guys in the past. So I guess I'm bisexual.” I blurt out. Louis stays quiet for a couple of seconds, what feels like hours. I still don’t dare to look up.

“Does mom know about this?” 

What? Is that his first thought?

“Yes, of course. It’s uhm…actually a funny story.” He looks at me with a questioningly look. 

“She helped me get out of a bad relationship with a guy.” I think back to the bad place I was back then and how Claire saved me from everything. Louis opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but he’s cut off by the front door opening.

Louis’s POV:

“Is dinner ready, lads?” 

My mom says with a cheery voice. I look at Harry, who doesn’t seem to be in a state of answering the question.

“Uhm, yeah, we’re almost finished, I think.”

“Oh great! I’m starving!” 

My mom comes into the room, and kisses my cheek. Harry seems to come back to reality, because he starts cooking again.

“Hey sweetheart, how was your day?” She asks me, while I start setting the table.

“Fine, nothing interesting.” She nods and turns towards Harry.

“Mmm, smells delicious honey.” She says and pecks his lips. 

“Well, thank you dear, but it’s not all me.” She turns to me and looks surprised. 

“Well, well, is my boy finally growing up?”

“ Haha, very funny mother.” I say with a sarcastic voice. Still laughing, my mom answers.

“Let’s start eating.” We all sit down and start.

“Wow, this taste incredible! Good job boys!” Harry and I look at each other and say at the same time

“Thanks.” 

“So, Harry, you said on the phone, you wanted to talk about something involving Louis?”

What? No, no, no… If Harry is gonna talk about this morning, I’m so going to be grounded. Harry gives me a quick glance and turns to my mom. 

“Uhm, yeah, about that, uhm, I was wondering if maybe…Louis and I can go to a bar sometime, to band a bit more?” 

It’s clear that he didn’t mean this on the phone. My mom looks surprised at me with a big smile. “Of course, maybe you guys can go tonight?” 

“Well, I haven’t really asked Louis yet, so if you don’t want to its fine.” He looks at me with a small smile. 

“No, it’s fine for me; I haven’t planned anything tonight anyway.” I look at Harry, and he seems excited. Well, actually I’m looking forward to this to. I had a really good time today, and he didn’t say anything about this morning to my mom. So it can’t be that bad, right?

Harry's POV:

"Of course, maybe you guys can go tonight?"

"Well, I haven't really asked Louis yet, so if you don't want to its fine." He probably won't even agree to this plan. I just said it because it didn't seem right to betray him after our talk.

"No, it's fine for me; I haven't planned anything tonight anyway." Louis says. Really? Did he just agree? I'm trying to hold down a smile. I am looking forward to go out, it has been a long time...

“Well, I'm just gonna take a quick shower, and then I'm ready.”

“Oh yeah I'll just wait here, watch some TV or something.” Louis answers. 

“Okay.” Then Claire says something, to be honest I forgot that she was in the room. I even forgot that we were still at the table.

“Boys, I will clean the table, just this one time. You did a really great job with the dinner.” 

“Thanks” 

We say again together. We immediately start laughing.  
“This is getting creepy, Styles.”

“Hahaha, well you get that from hanging out with me! So be ready for tonight!” I shout, while walking upstairs. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready!”

Louis' POV:

“I'm ready to go!” Harry calls from upstairs.

“Okay.” I stand up from the couch and turn around.

“Are you ready?” Harry says as he stands right in front of the stairs. My eyes start rolling over his body, fuck he looks good. He has this skinny black jeans with a black shirt and brown boots on. 

“Maybe, I should make a quick change?” I say looking down at my casual clothes.” 

“What no! You could have done it when I was showering!?”

“Well I didn't know you were gonna wear that!” I point at his clothes. 

“What's wrong with it?”

“Nothing, it looks good, even fancy. That's why I need to change, because otherwise I would look like a homeless boy next to you!”

“Oh, come on Louis, we both know that's not true. You look amazing in that white shirt.” He breaks the eye contact by looking down. 

“Fine, but don't think I believe you.” I say passing by. What is that smell? 

“Oh, wearing some fancy perfume too, huh?”

“What? No, I didn't put any on.” 

Is he serious? Is that just HIM? I give him a glare. 

“Oh, great! Let's just leave, okay?” “Yeah, the cab is waiting outside.” The ride was rather quiet, but not as awkward as I thought it would be.

Harry's POV:

I feel like a 7-years old child. I still feel the blush on my face. I don't even know why I said he looked good. Talking with Louis just goes spontaneously, I don't get time to think things through. Luckily he didn't make a big deal out of it. I hope I don't blur out stupid things like that later on. That means not getting wasted tonight, I can do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV:

We arrive at the local bar “The 10R20”. I enter first, and Harry is following behind me. I look around and see that there are a lot of people. The vibe feels already amazing, this is definitely gonna be fun. I see two empty seats at the bar and give a sign to Harry, cause he’s too far behind to hear me over the loud noise. I call the bartender and ask for two beers. He gives me a quick nod. I turn around to see Harry sitting next me, he’s looking quiet lost.

“Everything alright mate?” I say, giving him a tap on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, It’s just…I don’t feel like drinking too much tonight.” Oh, shit, maybe he doesn’t even want to drink?

“Oh, well I can order some water if you like?” He starts smiling. 

“Louis, I’m not a baby. I love beer, just not too much.” I give him a smile, just before the bartender gives us our beers.

I’m already on my fifth beer, when Harry just begins his second. We had some great conversations. He can be really funny, and when he starts laughing, his dimples appear. Why didn’t I ever notice them before? Suddenly there is a good song playing, and I just feel like dancing. I stand up and I notice I’m already a bit tipsy.

“Let’s go dancing Harry!! I love this song!” I say while pulling on his right arm.

“No, I don’t feel like dancing. But you can go.” 

“But I want to dance with you, not just some strangers.” I pout. 

”Well, I’m not leaving this seat.”

“Then I won’t let go of your arm.” I give him a sassy smile, but he doesn’t seem to change his mind. 

“Fine, I’ll go alone, but you stay right here, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiles, and seems relieved.

After three songs and four shots, I look back at Harry who is talking to some girl. She looks like a total slut, and is obviously flirting with Harry. I can see he doesn’t seem to like it, so I decide to go help him a hand. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” I look at Harry, and see him immediately relax. 

“I’m Roxie and I’m having a chat with Harry over here.” She says and touches his shoulder.

“I know who he is. Do you want to go dancing with me Harry?” I ask him, totally ignoring the whore. He looks at me and back to her. I know he doesn’t like dancing, but I want to take him away from that skank.

“Little boy, I think you can leave us alone again, do you mind?” She says with a fake smile, the bitch. She obviously doesn’t get that someone like Harry is too good for her. 

“Actually, I do mind, because he’s my boyfriend and he doesn’t like fake boobs and extensions, I’m sorry.” I say with a bitchy tone, and pull Harry to the dance floor. I look back and see her shocked face. Then I turn to Harry who seems shocked too. Maybe I went a little too far? I open my mouth to start apologizing, but he starts laughing and I join him. 

“Boyfriends, huh?”

“Yeah, sorry about that but someone needed to give her a reality check.”

Harry’s POV:

Louis and I are dancing to the music, although I wouldn’t call my awkward moves dancing. This is just ridiculous. I stop dancing and Louis immediately gives me a questionably look. I lean in to his ear, because of the loud music.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t dance.” Louis starts laughing. 

“Well I know two things that can help. First you need to get more wasted.”He turns around and seconds later he arrives with a plate full of shots. 

“What the hell? I’m not gonna drink all of them!!?” 

“No, of course not. I’ll help you.” Louis takes two glasses and drinks them in one time.

“See, it’s very simple. Drink!” He gives me two glasses and I drink them just the same as Louis did seconds ago.

“Good, you’ve got that down. Now you need to follow my lead.” He puts his hands on my waist and starts to swing my hips. I kind of feel awkward, but then the drinks start working. I start to swing my hips in Louis’ gestures and follow the music.

We ended up drinking all of the shots. I’m so beyond wasted, but Louis is much worse.

“Hazzaaaa, I want another drink. Can you get me one??” Louis asks with a puppy voice.

“Fine, but after that we’re going home, okay?” 

“Fine, buzzkiller.” I turn to the bar for our last drinks. I order and when I turn around, Louis wasn’t standing on his previous spot. I heard shouting at the back of the club while I search through the crowd. I start speeding up my pass. When I got through all the drunken people, I finally see Louis. He was dancing on the bar. He could barely stand; still he was moving his hips like he was Shakira.

“Louis, get down!!” I scream, but I think he didn’t hear me. All of the sudden he pulls his shirt off and starts to swing it around. 

“Louis stop!” I realise he can’t hear me above the loud cheering. Seriously, what is wrong with these people?! I grab him by his legs and swing him over my shoulder. 

“Hey, I wasn’t ready, put me down.” 

“No Louis, we’re going home.” I heard booing behind my back, I couldn’t give a damn.

After me and Louis gotten in a taxi, Louis was lying with his head on my lap. He started touching my hair.

“I weally like youl curls.” He said with a double tong.

“Well, geez thanks.” I say while looking down at the smaller boy. He closes his eyes and start humming something. I couldn’t help myself but smile at his adorableness.

"Louis we’re home, get up." 

“Hmm, want you to carry me.” He mumbles silently. I pay the taxi driver and slowly take Louis out of the car. I unlock the door and go to the bathroom. I put Louis down on the bench.

“What you doing?” 

“I am undressing myself in pyjamas. You should do that too.” I say as I pull my shirt over my head. Suddenly Louis stands up and comes closer. He touches my bird tattoos and goes down to my butterfly one. I look down at him and can’t ignore the feeling his fingers give to my body.

“Wow, Harry, I didn’t know you had so many tattoos.”

“Well, yeah..” I say awkwardly. 

“I like them, they are beautiful.” He says and looks up to meet my eyes. 

“Thanks.” We stay like that for a few seconds. His hands are on my tattoos and our eyes are directly looking at each other.

“I think it’s time to go to bed, don’t you think?” I take a step back and grab my pyjama pants. I don’t want this to get more awkward so I’ll put it on in my bedroom. 

“Come on, Louis.” I grab his shoulder and guide him to his bedroom. 

“Goodnight Hazza.” 

“Goodnight Lou.” I shut the door and go to my bed. I can’t help but think about everything that happened tonight, especially his fingers touching my bear body. I close my eyes and drift off in a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ POV:

I wake up with a massive headache. I feel like I hit my head against the wall, twenty times. When I try to stand up, the pain only gets worse. What the hell did I do last night?! Suddenly I get flashbacks crossing my mind. I remember going to a bar with Harry, drinking a lot, Harry smiling and unable to dance normal…and me dancing on the bar. I’m happy Harry got me out of there before I would do something I would regret. He got me home and then….I remember my fingers sliding down his body, covered with tattoos. It felt like I couldn’t move away, it was like the air got hotter and took away all the oxygen. The way Harry’s eyes were locked on mine, I could tell he felt it too.

I try to stand up once again, this time it’s possible without feeling like knives are constantly stabbing my head. I look at the clock and see its past eleven. Fuck, Harry will probably be downstairs with my mother, who are in a relationship, shit. They will be all cuddly on the couch, being soooo in love, probably forgetting I’m still upstairs. What the fuck is wrong with me? I need to get rid of these stupid little feelings. It’s not even a crush. Why am I even thinking about this? If I just go downstairs, everything will be normal again. It must be.

When I enter the living room, I see Harry sitting on the couch without a shirt. Fuck, what is wrong with him? Can’t he even bother to put on something above that sexy, tattooed, fucking hot,...No shit, fuck, stop Louis. I swallow deep and try to think clear. Louis there’s nothing between us and nothing changed. I just need to move my feet to the couch. Harry turns around and smiles with his cute dimples. “Hey Lou, slept well?” I try to answer with a steady voice. “Hey, yeah I’ve just got a huge headache.” “Yeah, me too.” I’ll get us something.” He moves from the couch to the kitchen. After sitting down, I decide to loosen up a bit. “Hey, where is mom? Is she still sleeping?” He answers from the kitchen “She’s at her friend Sarah. I think they were going for some coffee and then shopping. You know just some girl stuff.” “Ah, yeah. She told me Tuesday, I forgot.” This is not awkward; it was probably all in my head. I was so drunk last night when I touched his tattoos. I presumably just imagined that weird tension between us.

He enters with two glasses with, what I assume is, aspirin in it. He sits down next to me, too close for my normal comfort zone with him before yesterday. Maybe we just became sort of friends since last night? Our legs are touching, as he gives me one glass. Those couple seconds I touched his fingers, while passing the glass, I felt something in my stomach. I look at Harry and see him swallowing. There is something in his eyes, like yesterday. Okay, I can’t do this. That caused me to stiff up again. I need to leave right away. “Louis, is everything alright? You look a bit pale?” “I need to go pee.” I say too quickly and stand up fast, moving to the bathroom. “Oh, okay.”

I see myself in the mirror and splash some water in my face. I didn’t imagine it, I didn’t. Harry looked like, like,.. I don’t know, but he felt it too, right? I need to be sure. I can’t just ask him. I mean I’m not even gay and he is with my mother for God’s sake.

I need him to tell me or show me, but how? I could kiss him, but that would be awkward, I’m not gay. But what if I am? I mean, here I am, trying to figure out a guy’s feeling for me. Not just a guy, it’s Harry. Harry who is fucking hot and if he touches me I kind a feel like thousand birds try to rip up my inner body. I’ve never had this feeling before, not with a guy or girl. There’s of course still the chance that I’m just picturing this and that there is still some alcohol left in my body, right?

Still, I need to know what he feels. And today, my mother’s away, so it would be less awkward. Although, it’s gonna be awkward anyway. Maybe if I just try to seduce him, and see how he will react? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Just seduce him. If he’ll react, I’ll know. If he doesn’t react, there is nothing and I can get over this stupid thing.

I come downstairs, and Harry is still sitting in front of the TV. Let’s get this started! I go sit on my previous place and lay my hand on his. “And Harry, how are you doing?” He looks at me like I’m deluded, which I am at the moment. “Uhm, just the same as minutes ago, and you? You look better.” “Well, thank you. You look good as well, like usual.” I give him my big smile and keep my hand on his. He looks quite shocked. I thought this was gonna be awkward, but it’s kind of fun. “Woe, it’s getting hot in here, don’t you think?” I don’t give him time to answer, because I pull out my shirt and reveal my bare upper body. I look back at Harry and see his mouth is slightly open. I might not have his body, but mine isn’t that bad. “Harry, my eyes are up here.” I say while lifting his chin up. He immediately flashes red. He’s just too cute. It looks like he wants to say something, but I’m not going to let him. “I think I’m gonna take a shower, alright?” I don’t expect him to answer. I try to pass him with my ass to his side. I might have swung it a little too much, hehe. Before I go around the corner, I turn around to see Harry still watching me in shock. “If you need me, you know where to find me.” And I wink. I see him blushing big time, before walking up the stairs. This is so much fun.

Harry’s POV:

Ten minutes later, I’m still sitting in the living room, watching some TV show I’m not following anymore. What just happened? Was Louis on drugs or something? Louis, just his name alone, I can’t.. He’s driving me insane. He just doesn’t know what he does to me. Or maybe he does? Maybe this is just funny for him, maybe it’s a joke? Well it’s not funny, I just can’t believe him.

I’m still in deep thoughts, when I hear Louis screaming my name. His voice sounds like he’s scared or something happened. I jump out of the couch and run to the bathroom. I storm inside, without thinking. “Louis, everything okay? What happened?” His head pops out of the shower curtain. “Oh, everything’s fine, I just need my underwear. Do you think you can get it for me? I left it on my bed.” I can’t believe him. I try not to start shouting. “Fine, I’ll be right back.”

I can’t find his stupid underwear, and I’m definitely not going to look in his drawers. Who knows what I’m gonna find in there?! I close his door and turn around. “Oh, Louis??! You scared me. I can’t find your underwear.” He’s standing 4 feet away from me, in only his towel low around his waist. I can see his V-line very clearly. Let’s just say he looks very hot. “Oh no biggie, I’ll get it myself.” He smiles and I just can’t focus with that towel hanging so low.” Louis, do you think you can put that towel a bit higher?” I say with a dry mouth. He comes closer and says “Why? Is it bothering you?” “Yeah, kind of.” “Well, I don’t think I can do it. I think it hangs perfectly fine.” Is he kidding me? “Lou, please..” He comes closer and my back is now against the wall. “What’s wrong Harry?” “Just stop doing….you know.” “No, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He says and then licks his lips. Okay, fuck, I can’t hold it in anymore. I press my lips against his and push his body against the other wall. My one hand is cupping his cheek, and my other is sliding over his body. Louis immediately reacts and deepens the kiss. His left hand is on my waist and the other is pulling on my hair in my neck, desperately pulling me closer. The kiss is rough and soft at the same time. This feels so fucking good. Louis and his perfect lips just feel so fucking good. Louis, shit?! What am I doing? I pull away and see his shocked face. “Sorry,..I.. I need to go.” I don’t look at his face and run downstairs as fast as I can. I need to get out of here.

Louis' POV:

I'm sitting on the ground, still in the hallway, still in shock. I can't process everything what happened just minutes ago; Harry pushing me against the wall, the touching of our lips, that euphoric feeling. I never felt happier or more complete in my entire life than in that moment. I can't help smiling at the memory fresh on my mind. Seconds later, the smile disappears. Harry disconnected our intimate kiss after only a couple of seconds. Maybe he didn't like it? Maybe I'm just a really bad kisser? Okay, no, that's not true... Girls loved to kiss with me, I think. Maybe it's different with guys? Maybe they don't like it like that? I don't know. All kind of questions pop up in my head. How longer I think about it, how more depressed I get. Maybe I went too far and Harry doesn't like me at all. But the kiss though.. I slowly lift my hand up to my mouth and brush my fingers slightly over my lips. No. This was not nothing. I don't care he said he was sorry. There was something, not only I felt it, but he must have felt it too.

I stand up, determent to talk to Harry about this. This time, I won't let him run off. I walk downstairs and start calling Harry's name. He doesn't reply. I walk in the kitchen and see a sticky note on the refrigerator. I grab it and start reading.

Louis,

I'm really sorry.

I'm meeting a friend. I hope, when I get back, we can work out this misunderstanding.

I'm sorry.

H. x

Misunderstanding. Misunderstanding. Did he just call our kiss a misunderstanding? I can't believe this?! Okay, I can. He did run away. Maybe he's just confused? Because for me, it wasn't a misunderstanding. I fumble up the paper and throw it in the litter bin. I need some fresh air. Yes, I'm gonna go for a walk. I quickly write a note for my mom so she doesn't get worried if she comes back early.

When I return, my mom's car is parked in front of the house. I open the door with my key and walk inside. “Oh, hey honey, you're back?” She hugs me and I try to think of an explanation to why Harry isn't here. “I already made dinner for us two. Rise with chicken and some vegetables, is that alright?” “Yeah, of course. Uhm, just us two, not Harry?” I try to ask subtle, but not succeeding. “No, he's meeting some friend at the bar. Didn't he tell you?” “Oh, yeah, I just forgot.” He went to a bar.. That means he won't be home before midnight. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow, I guess. Or maybe the day after that, cause he might have a hangover. I don't know, I just don't want it to be awkward. “Louis, you're going to sit down any time soon?” “Oh, right.” I totally forgot we were going to eat.

The dinner went fast, because I wasn't hungry. My mom told me all about her day with her friends. Now we are doing the dishes together. We haven't really spoke or anything. I just can't get my mind of the thing with Harry. I don't know what Harry feels right now and how he'll react. I guess I just never tried to understand him that much. “Sweetie, everything okay?” She looks at me with that frown that says 'I know something is wrong. You better tell me, cause I will figure it out eventually.' You know, the typical mother frown. “I was just thinking about Harry.” “Harry?” I can hear the surprise in her voice. “Yeah, just like who he is? And how you guys met and stuff?” “Well why the sudden interest?” “I just feel a bit guilty. It's like he knows me, but I don't know anything about him.” “So, what do you want to know first?” There are so many things I want to ask, but I don't want to sound too desperate. “Well just like, how you started dating?” “That's a long story to tell and I don't know if I can tell it without Harry.” “If it has something to do with him being bisexual. He already told me that.” “Oh, well, then I guess I can tell. But maybe it's better for us to sit down, cause it's going to take a while.”

My mother and I are sitting at the table. I don't know what to expect. She tells me to not interrupt her and then she begins. I listen carefully to the story. I just hope at the end I'll understand him more.

“First I’ll tell you a bit more about Harry’s past, before he met me.” “Okay.” “Harry was very young when he discovered he was bisexual. He was only 13 years old. He was really confused at that moment and just wanted to talk with somebody about that. He was very close to his sister, Gemma. You know, one of my closest friends who lives in New York?” I give a quick nod.

“Well he told her about his feelings. Everything went alright the next couple of months. He told his friends and even found a boyfriend, nothing serious. He just wanted to experiment a bit. One night, they were ‘experimenting’ in his room, when his father got home early from work. He found them and kicked Harry’s friend out. He started kicking Harry and screaming that he’s a dirty fag. When his mother got home, she immediately stopped Harry’s father and asked what happened. Harry couldn’t even tell one phrase without his father interrupting him. He told her everything and he kicked Harry again. Harry didn’t know what to do and just stood there hoping his mother would save him. She just stood behind his father with tears in her eyes. Finally his father stopped kicking him. His mother came to him and Harry thought she would help him get up. Instead she just said that he should pack his stuff and leave.” “What? That’s just cruel?!” My mom looks at me with sad eyes. “Yeah, I know. You should know that I would never do that. You know that right?” “Yeah, of course mom.”

“Well back to the story, Harry packed his stuff and left. The last thing he heard was his father saying that he should never come back and that he isn’t his son anymore.” “Omg, that must have broken his heart?” “Hey, I thought I said no interrupting?” “Right, sorry.” “Well, where was I? Oh, right. After he got kicked out, he called Gemma who was at university. She comforted him, but she couldn’t come back. But she helped him find the address of a good foster home company. He then went to a family with 5 children, all boys. ” “But couldn’t Gemma at least talk to her parents?” “Honey, not everything is so easy. Their parents weren’t the friendliest people. Gemma needed the money from her family, she was still in college. She still visited Harry and held contact. They still call each other often.”

“But how did you meet him?” “I was just getting to that part. Gemma was actually one of my students, probably the best student I ever had. When she graduated, she decided to move to NY to find a job there. She found out I was moving to Doncaster, so she asked me if I could check on Harry sometime. She already told a lot about him. So I started visiting Harry regularly. At first, he didn’t like me that much; neither did he talk a lot. After a while we became sort of friends. I visited him on his sixteenth birthday and he told me he had a relationship with one of his older ‘brothers’, Steve. I was quite shocked, but he really seemed happy. Since then he told me all about his life and his relationship with Steve. I visited him twice a month if I had the time. A couple of weeks after he turned seventeen he came to my door and he was all busted up. He told me he had a big fight with Steve. He stayed with me that night, well actually with us. You were 12 by then.” “What? I don’t remember?” “I didn’t want you to know. He left that morning, although I didn’t want him too. 7 days later, he called me. He was crying so bad and said that Steve came home drunk and practically raped him.” “W…w…what?” “I got him out of there and since then he started living with us.” “But you guys weren’t a couple?” “Nope. He just lived with us and helped me with the money and with you.” “Huh? What do you mean?” “You were quite expensive honey. I couldn’t pay livings for three people. He stopped school and got work. He watched after you when I was at work. If he had a bonus, he went shopping to get you something cool and new. You really liked him.” “I did? How come I don’t remember?” “Puberty changed you, a lot. You started going out and get angry with him for no reason. I guess you now only remember the bad stuff, not the good.” “I guess…” “When he turned eighteen, he planned this dinner for just us two. It was all romantic with roses and candles. I was really confused. The dinner was over and he went on one knee with a rose in his hand. I just flipped. He had this beautiful speech about wanting to be there for you and for me. He wanted to be the man in the house, the man I never had, the father you never had.” It stays silent for a while. “And then?” “Then we were a couple and that’s how it still is.” “Oh.” I need to process all this new information. I can’t believe what Harry has been through. He told me my mother saved him, but obviously he saved my mom and me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s POV:

“Hey mate!” Liam walks to me as I enter the bar. After that kiss, I just knew I needed to talk to someone about it. I called Liam. He always knows what to say, he’s a great friend. “Hey. Thanks for making time to meet up. I really appreciate it.” “Hey, no problem, Harry. I could tell you needed to talk, so I came. What happened?” He says while we sit down at the bar. “I did something terrible, Liam.” I look down. I already feel the tears stinging in my eyes. “Oh, relax Harry. There’s nothing we can’t fix. First, let’s drink some beers, shall we?” I nod and Liam orders two large beers.

“So what did you do that was so terrible?” “I…I kissed Louis.” I’m still looking down. I know Liam would never judge me, but I feel ashamed. Liam waits a few seconds before he speaks up. He’ll probably be looking for the right words to say. “How did it happen?” That was not something I thought he would ask. I thought he would have this huge lecture about how I ruined everything and how I needed to fix it. But then with a friendly Liam tone, so I wouldn’t feel too bad.

I tell him every detail of how it happened. Now, I even feel guiltier. Everything was finally okay. We had a great time and I had to fucking ruin everything. “Wow, Harry. I understand why you feel guilty. But honestly, you shouldn’t. Harry you had a crush on Louis since forever. It’s not like you’re not human. I saw this coming for a while now.” I look up to see Liam’s smile. “What? You knew this was going to happen? How? I mean, I didn’t even see it coming. I thought I had everything under control.” “Harry, you can’t control your feelings.” “But I messed up so badly. Liam, he doesn’t like me. Hell, he’s even going to hate me now, when I’ll go back.” “But he kissed you back, right?” You ended the kiss, not him? Right?” “Well, yeah..But that doesn’t mean it’s right. I am his stepfather. I’m partly responsible of him, Liam! I should be responsible! Do you know what that means?! It means I have to take care of Louis and shouldn’t take advantage of him. And certainly not have feelings for him! I kissed him! This is so messed up.” I’m full on sobbing at the end. I know I’m screaming at Liam for no reason. But I just feel so fucking guilty, it’s killing me. And the worst part is that it’s Louis. I took advantage of Louis.

“Harry, don’t you think you’re overreacting on this? You didn’t mess up. You love him Harry, you can’t help that.” “I know, but I shouldn’t have dragged Louis in this. He’s going to hate me.” “He’s not going to hate you. Don’t you think he likes you too if he kissed back?” “You don’t understand Liam.” “Explain it then!” Liam says a bit louder. I can see in his eyes he feels guilty for screaming, but he wants to help. “He’s sixteen, Liam, sixteen! He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s just experimenting. He might have kissed me back, but that doesn’t mean he won’t regret it.” “You don’t know that.” “Maybe not. Maybe he’s going to forgive me this one time. But what if it happens again? I obviously can’t control myself anymore! And probably even less, after this kiss. It’s like all my feelings are ten times stronger now.” Liam looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. “What am I going to do, Liam?” I say, tears streaming down my face. “I see two options here. One, you leave everything; Louis, Claire, everything. You try to forget about your feelings and start over. Or two, you go back, you stand up for your feelings and see what happens.” “I can’t do that.” “Well that’s all I got to say. Harry, I’m sorry but I’ve got to leave. It’s still a long ride home.” “Yeah, thanks for coming.” “No problem.” Liam gives me a hug. Liam normally doesn’t give hugs, but he knows it comforts me. Suddenly he whispers in my ear. “Listen to your heart, mate. You’re the only one who knows what to do.” He pulls back and leaves. I definitely need some more drinks before I go home.

Louis' POV

Last night my mum and I kept talking until 1am. Harry still wasn't home. On one hand I was relieved, because I didn't want to talk to him. Especially not when he was drunk, but on the other hand I was kind of disappointed. I felt abandoned. I felt like it was all my fault. When I finally went to bed, it took ages before I fell asleep. There were a lot of thoughts running through my mind. How will it go on from now on? Are we going to talk about this? Are we gonna ignore it and pretend it never happened? After about one hour I finally fell asleep. I never heard Harry come home.

I wake up by my neighbours talking to each other. Well it was more like screaming. I try to ignore it and try to go back asleep. After ten minutes of moving from left to right, I finally decide to stand up. I quickly look at my clock and see it is already past 10.

I change into clothes and run downstairs. There's no noise coming from the kitchen. That's strange; I thought my mum would be drinking a cup coffee by now. I already knew Harry probably wouldn't be downstairs this early. Suddenly my stomach growls. I'm seriously craving for good food right now. Maybe I should make something myself? I never really cook something alone. I don't know why. I'm just a lazy ass kid, I guess. Let me just make some breakfast for us three. It could be a good topic to talk about. My mum might not intent to ask what happened yesterday. Hopefully she won't notice the awkward tension between Harry and me.

I glance in the refrigerator and see there are some leftovers from yesterday, mostly vegetables. I decide to make an omelette. I'll just put some tomatoes, red peppers and mushrooms in it. I begin to cook. After about 15 minutes, I hear someone coming downstairs. I hope it isn't Harry. “What do I smell?” I hear my mum say when she turns around the corner. “Ooh, hi mum” I sigh in relieve. “I'm making us breakfast.” “Really, That's lovely, sweetie. I didn't expect you to do that, like ever.” She says surprised. I want to pretend to be hurt, so I turn around. Before I can start my act, I notice she doesn't look well. “Mum, are you sick? You look a bit pale?” “I don't know really, I'm not feeling very well.” “Maybe you should go see a doctor.” I say worried. “Louis, I'm not eighty, I'm not going to die from a cold.” I want to say something back, but then I hear footsteps coming to the kitchen. Harry walks in with his hair messed up. I can't believe someone can look that good in the morning. I always saw him, but never really looked at him. He's fucking gorgeous. I turn my eyes to my omelette. “Hey, it smells delicious in here.” He says with his rough morning voice. In the corner of my eye, I see him kissing my mum's cheek. “Louis is making us breakfast.” My mum tells him. Before he can respond, I put the omelette of the cooker. “Who wants some?” “Of course I'll try some, honey.” My mum answers. I look up at Harry and he nods lightly. Clearly, he doesn't want to talk to me with my mum around.

I already sat the table, so I just put some omelette on everyone's plate. Before anyone can take anything, my mother starts coughing. Harry looks worried and starts rubbing her back gently. When my mum is finished, Harry asks “Are you okay?” “Harry, you look at me like I'm going to die. I'm fine. It's just a cold. You boys always worry too easily.” Harry quickly glances at me and he smiles. I don't really know what to do, so I just weakly smile back. “I just think I'm going to take it gently today.” My mum continues. “And Louis, I really appreciate that you made breakfast.” She takes her first bite and I smile at her. “It's really no biggie.” “Louis, mmm, it's delicious!” Harry nods along with her. “Thanks, it really wasn't that much of an effort.” My mum looks straight at me and says. “Honey, I'm honestly really thankful for that delicious breakfast you made.” She smiles and I smile back as respond.

After that, we don't talk that much. I don't want to say anything wrong and I don't want to make it awkward. Out of nowhere my mum says “Ooh shoot, I normally need to go to the store to get ingredients for dinner tonight. “ Mum, you don't have to worry about that, I'll go.” “Ooh thanks honey, that's really sweet of you.” “Maybe I can make something tonight? You can rest a bit, and maybe do something with Harry?” I suggest. “Well that would be wonderful! I'm so glad you want to do that. “My mum answers. “And if it's bad, we can just order some pizza? I wouldn't want to make you sicker than you already are.” “No, we'll eat it any way, even if it's bad.” She smiles at me. “But maybe Harry should go with you to the store?” she asks. I look at Harry. I don't really know what to expect. “Uhm, yeah I'll go with Louis.” He says while looking at me, like he's asking me for permission. I slightly nod to him.

“At what time do you want to leave to the store?” I ask “Uhm in one hour? He answers. I nod before standing up. I turn to my mum, and give her my big, cute puppy eyes. “I made breakfast, so I don't have to clean the table, right?” “You wish” My mum answers with a smile. Harry laughs quietly. “I will clean the table Louis, you can go.” Harry says while smiling. It's not as big as his charming smile with cute dimples, but it's a start. “Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

My hands are around the steering wheel, tightly holding on. I don't dare to look at Louis, who sits next to me in the car. “So, uhm, let's go, right?” “Right, okay.” Wow, this couldn't be more awkward.

We arrive at the store, only a few blocks away from our house. I park just in front of it. “Let's do some shopping, huh?” Okay, that sounded better in my head. What is wrong with me? “Yeah.” We walk into the store, and walk in a few aisles without saying or doing anything really. If he doesn't want to start a conversation, I will. “So, what do you want to make tonight?” “I was thinking about Lasagne?” “Great, great..So uhm you know what you need for that?” “Yeah, I wrote it all down on some paper.” “Oh, cool. Can I see?” “Oh, yeah, of course!” He takes the piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me. The moment our hands touch, we look at each other with wide eyes. Afraid to do or say something wrong, I quickly look down. Why does it have to be so awkward? Oh, that's right, we kissed. Still checking the piece of paper, Louis coughs quietly. “This isn't going to work like this.” He says, but it's more like a general statement. I look back, meeting his eyes again. “I know.” I knew we had to talk about it, sooner or later. I guess this isn't a bad time, since Claire isn't around. I remember Liam's words saying I should listen to my heart. Maybe, he's right. I know it's Louis, but I really like him. I'm just going to say the truth. I take a deep breath and grab my courage to say what I want to say. “Look, Harry, can't we just forget about it?” What? I feel like he stabbed my heart with those few words, but I can't blame him. It's not right, it's wrong. I knew it, I just tried to ignore it. I try to give him the best smile I can give. “Of course.” My voice sounds much stronger and steadier than I thought it would be.

We've found every ingredient on the list. It wasn't that awkward. Although I still feel like total, complete and utter shit. Once back in the car, I need to know exactly what's going to happen from now on. “So, we're friends now, right?” “Yeah, of course, friends. Just a normal stepfather-son relationship.” “You're right. We should be more like that. From now on, you do the cleaning and tomorrow you can mow the lawn.” I try to say as serious as possible. “And my shoes can use a good clean too.” His shocked face says it all. “Omg, Louis. You didn't really believe that, did you?” “What? No. I was just..” “You should have seen your face! It was priceless” I can't stop laughing. “Haha, very funny. Just take us back home.” I start the car and look forward. In my eye corner, I can see Louis smiling.

“Ah, boys! You're home! Did you find everything for your meal?” Claire asks, as we enter the kitchen. She's drinking tea and still looks a bit pale. “Yeah, we did.” Louis answers and I give her a kiss on the forehead. “What did you say you were going to make again?” “Louis's going to make..” “Harry!” “What?” “It's a surprise!” “Oh, sorry.” “What? Harry knows, but I can't?” “Yes, only real men can know.” He says and smiles at me. I love how the crinkles by his eyes appear. This isn't awkward at all. Maybe being 'friends' is the right thing to do.

I'm carrying a cup of tea to Claire. She's still lying in bed. I know she says it's nothing. I just can't stop worrying. What if it's something serious? I knock at our bedroom and I enter. Claire turns around and sees my cup in my hands.“Oh, thanks Harry. You didn't need to do that. I'm fine.” “No, you're not.” “Yes, I am.” “No, you're not.” This time, I say the no a little bit longer. “Yes, I am. I am just a bit tired, that's all.” “Fine, have it your way.” I hand her the cup and place myself next to her in bed. “Harry, don't come to close. You might get sick.” “What? I don't get sick that fast. I have a great immune system.” “No, you don't Harry.” “Yes, I do.” “No, you don't. “Yes, I do.” “Fine, have it your way then.” She says with an annoying voice, probably imitating me two seconds ago. “Hey! I don't sound like that.” “Yes, you do Harry. You whine like a 5 year old girl.” “Hey!” I start tickling her belly, cause I know she's sensitive there. “Hey....Harry...Stop...You can't...tickle a sick person!” “Who's going to stop me?” We are laughing like crazy. “Asshole!”

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and Louis walks in. “Hey mum, where's the..Oh.” I can't help but feel guilty. “Sorry, I didn't know you two were..well you were..” “Oh, sweetie, it's fine. Harry was just being annoying. What did you want to ask?” “I want to know where the white bowl with the flowers is?” “On the top shelf in the left cupboard.” “Oh, thanks.” He says and leaves, closing the door on his way out. “Harry, could you maybe go down and stay with him? Just to check if he doesn't burn down the house?” “Yeah, of course. Are you going to be okay though?” “Yeah, yeah, just go down with you're stupid tickling hands, you bastard.” She says and starts laughing again. “Okay, I see I'm not wanted here.” I say and leave the room smiling.

Louis' POV:

How could I be so stupid? Harry isn't gay. Hell, I'm not gay. I'm just confused. The moment I saw Harry and my mum on their bed, I felt something strange inside. I know it's not jealousy. I even suggested to be just friends and forget about everything. Harry made it very clear he thought the same. The way he answered, it was like he was thinking the same thing. Then why is it so hard for me to see him with my mum, all cosy and stuff?

I hear someone coming downstairs. I put the sauces of the cooker and start laying the lasagne noodles in the flowery bowl. “Hey, Louis. Is everything going all right?” I see Harry looking at my lasagne sauce. When his fingers are almost touching the lasagne, I give him a slap. “Auw!! What was that for?” “You can't touch it! You'll have to wait 'till dinner. And, yes, everything is going just fine.” I say a little bit too harsh.“I'm sorry, it looks great.” I give him a smile to lighten the mood. “Thanks. Anyway, why are you here? Just to steal some food or..?” He laughs and my rude answer is already forgotten. “Claire send me. She didn't want you to burn down the house.” “Ah, of course. Why doesn't she trust me?” “Maybe because you burned down the kitchen twice.” “Hey! That's not true! That first time was just some smoke coming from the oven. The last time was only my towel on fire!” Harry glares at me. “And I did solve it very well.” “By throwing the towel out the window, and almost burning down our lawn.” “Well, yes.. But still, I didn't burn down the kitchen, not once.” “Congratulations!” We look at each other and start laughing. “Like you're so perfect!” “I happen to be almost perfect, yes.” “Yeah, that's why you have a nose with the size of a potato!” I start laughing at my own joke. “Hey, that's not funny! My nose isn't that big!” He says and starts rubbing over his nose. I know his nose isn't big at all, I was just joking. When I look at Harry, I see he's pouting. I smile at his cuteness. “Harry, I was just kidding. You're nose is perfect.” And so are you. The last part I think to myself. “Really? I thought so.” He starts laughing again and I join him. “Can we now stop talking about how perfect you think you are. 'Cause I need to focus.” “Oh, right. I'll shut up now.” I start making the layers in the bowl.

Harry's POV:

I can't stop looking at Louis. I love his face when he's trying to concentrate. He's got his thong between his teeth and a frown on his face. I noticed it before. It's a thing he doesn't know he does. “Harry, can you please give me some space? You're getting on my nerves.” He says it with a sweet voice, still putting his focus on the lasagne. “Sure. I'll sit over there.” I go sit on the couch in the living room.

“It's in the oven!” I hear Louis shouting from the kitchen. I put my phone on the table and start walking to the kitchen. “Great. So how long does it take before it's ready?” “About 30 minutes, I guess. But I'll need to check it from time to time.” “Oh, so what do you want to do until it's ready?” He gives me a smile that is kind a creepy.

I've got my fingers in my hair. I'm sweating. I start screaming random words. I don't know what Louis is trying to do. He's jumping up and down, his arms in the air. I didn't know this was so exhausting.

We're playing that game where you have to guess which word one person is acting out. I think it's called charade or something. We've been playing for 28 minutes. I discovered I suck in this game. I can't act out, neither figure out one word. “Louis, I don't know!!” He stops and puts his hands in his waist. “A trampoline, Harry! A trampoline!” “Oooh. That makes sense why you were jumping like a monkey.” “Yes. So you want do do another one?” “No! Noooo. I'm already stressed out!” “Okay, fine. I need to look at the lasagne anyways.”

We are all sitting at the table. Nobody has said anything yet. There is no way I'm going to talk while I can eat this food. Claire is the first to say something. “Louis! This is magnificent!” I look at Louis and see him smiling. “Claire is right, Louis. I love it! It's delicious!” He looks at me and his laugh spreads all the way to his eyes. “Thanks.”

Louis' POV:

It's been almost a week since the thing with Harry happened. We both have been busy with stuff; I with school and studying and he with his work. We only talked during dinner and it was never totally awkward. We kept the conversations light. It was actually quite refreshing. I mean, it's a Friday after school and I don't even mind that I have nothing planned. I'm just going to go home and have a quite one.

“I'm home!” I enter the door and go straight to my room. “Okay, honey! Dinner in 20 minutes!” I hear my mum yelling. I'm so glad she's much better now. She was quite bad and couldn't go to work. She went to a doctor and two days later, with the help of some medication, she was feeling better.

I'm listening to some music in my room when I see my mother entering. “Hey mum, can't you knock?” “Well I did. But you didn't answer.” “Oh, okay. Yeah, I was listening to some music. Sorry.” “It's okay.” She says with a smile. “I'm guessing dinner is ready?” “Yes. Are you joining us?” “Yeah, sure. I'll be right down.” “Okay.” She says and leaves my room.

Harry's POV:

Claire is upstairs telling Louis it's time for dinner. I'm setting the table to calm myself down. I know Louis is over everything that happened. I just can't help to get anxious being around him. He just makes me nervous. The last few days were great. We didn't talk that much, but when we did, everything went normal. Maybe it's all getting back to how it used to be. Well not exactly, probably less fights, so better in a way. I see Claire coming downstairs. A few seconds later, Louis comes as well.

We're eating and Claire is talking about her day at work. “I just get so frustrated when I have to be in the same meeting as Emily. Her voice alone is so pitchy and loud. It's just so annoying.” I look over at Louis, who is trying to take a pea on his fork. Every time he stabs, the pea flies to the other side of his plate. His tongue is out of his mouth again. I can look at this forever. He might look like an 16 year old boy, but sometimes...I swear he's five.

“I'm so sorry I'm talking so much. You just don't know how crazy that women is!” I lay my hand on her thigh. “It's okay, sweetie. You can talk as much as you want.” “Yeah, mum, we all have to let go some of that anger.” I look at Claire and see she's smiling. She looks at me and Louis and starts speaking again. “Boys, you don't know how happy I am with you two in my life. I'm so glad you worked all of your issues out. Last Friday was really good for you, wasn't it?” I immediately start sweating and look at Louis. “Yeah, yeah, it was.” He says and coughs right after it. “You know what? You should do that more often.” What? “Just you two, hanging, boys night, you know? Oh, I have a great idea! You should do something tonight! You can put a tent in the front yard. I have one in the attic that you can use! This is just great, isn't it?” I can't believe my ears. I look at Louis and see he's shocked as well. “I..uhm.. I guess..” Louis says and looks straight at me. “Yeah, sure. Why not, right?” “Great, that's settled then.” Claire starts eating again. I look at Louis and see he's looking at me too. This might ruin everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s POV:

I walk in the backyard with two packs of beer in each of my hand. It’s a long walk to the place where we are going to set up the tent. The sun is still up, colouring the sky pink. It’s a beautiful view. Louis is sitting on a tree trunk. He doesn’t seem to notice me. I look at the tent that is still folded. “Hey, uhm Louis…” I begin to ask but he interrupts me “oh, finally you’ve got the beer.” He takes a beer out of the package and takes a big gulp. “What if we start setting up the tent?” I suggest and he nods.

The tent is ready and we’re sitting at the campfire. It’s ten p.m. and I found some marshmallows to eat with our beers and the rest of our alcohol. We’re both quite tipsy. I try to look at Louis. At first, my vision is blurry, but after some blinking I can see that he’s enjoying his marshmallow. “Is it any good?” I ask. “Yeah! It’s been a long time since I’ve eaten one. You want some?” “Yeah, sure.” He hands me a marshmallow on a stick and I hold it above the fire. “Let’s do something fun, alright?” He says and I agree. “Let’s do a game, truth or dare, are you in?” “Of course, I’ll start.” He says.

“Truth or dare, Hazza?” “Dare.” “I dare you to do a handstand.” “Easy.” I get up and search for a good spot.” “Wait, you have to at least stand for five seconds.” I put my hands on the ground and swing my legs in the air. One, two, okay maybe I drank a little too much for five. My shirt has fallen down and my bear body is feeling the cold, three, four.. I fall onto the ground. “Well that wasn’t easy, was it?” He says with a smirk. “Shut it, like you can do it better!” “Is that a dare?” “No, it isn’t. I’ll find something better for you. Truth or dare, Louis?” I say and drink out my beer. “I’m going for the truth.” “Hey! Of course you do, you coward. Uhm, when and with who was your first kiss?” “Oh, that’s a tricky one. Let me think for a minute.” “What? You don’t remember your first kiss?!” “Of course I do! Ah, right it was Lizzy Wood, I was thirteen and she was sixteen. It was at her place. She had a party and I was invited by her younger brother. The kiss was just another dare for her. So, it didn’t mean anything.” “I’m sorry, Louis. That wasn’t nice of her.” “It’s cool. I even became more popular by kissing her. It was a win-win. Anyway, truth or dare?” “Dare.” “I dare you to take four shots of this.” He’s holding the strongest bottle we have and gives it to me. “No problem.” I fill one, drink it up and repeat that three times.” It burns and I immediately feel its effect. “Your turn.” “Dare.” “I dare you to take four shots as well.” “Wow, how original of you.” But he still does it. We start laughing and realizing we’re way to drunk by now.

Louis speaks up again. “Truth or dare? ” He says with a double tongue. “Truth, I don’t risk another shots dare of you!” I say, stumbling over my words. “With who, when and where did you do it for the first time?” It takes some time, before my mind catches up with the question. My smile disappears as I think back at that time. I open a new beer and start drinking again. “It was with Steve.” I say almost whispering. “I already had done other stuff with somebody else, but we never got that far. With Steve, everything went far real quick.” I look at Louis and see his face full of concern and sympathy. “We had only been together for two weeks, when he started to make obvious that he didn’t want to wait too long for me. It happened when I was 15 years old. We were alone in his room, as most of the time we spend together. It just happened and I enjoyed it, a little. It also hurt like hell. Steve wasn’t really the slow going kind of guy.” I see Louis looking at me with the saddest eyes. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. It’s probably the alcohol.” I say fake grinning. “Sorry, Harry, I shouldn’t have asked..” “It’s fine. It’s in the past now. I thought I could never talk to anyone about it again. Thank you for listening.” “Of course, I don’t mind.” “You want another beer?” “Yes.” I give it to him. “Cheers!” We say together and start drinking.

“Truth or dare, Louis?” He smiles to me and says dare. “This is going to be a good one. I dare you to eat your marshmallow in the sexiest way possible.” Louis starts laughing and grabs his marshmallow and starts sucking on it. “Ooooh, way to go Louis!” I say and start laughing. I can’t ignore the feeling of my pants getting tighter. “Done, was it good?” He asks and licks his fingers of, one by one. “It was alright.” “Well sorry I’m not mister sexy.” I start laughing at his choice of words, thanks to the alcohol. “Truth or dare, Harry?” “Dare me, baby.” I say and wink. “ I dare you to show me your best seducing skills.” “Well if you insist.” I say and take a last swing of my beer. I start walking around Louis, a bit wobbly but still as sexy as possible. Louis keeps watching me closely. When we’re face to face again, I go and sit on his lap. I bring my mouth to his ear and whisper “Is this seat taken?” I see his cheeks flush and feel him tense up. “Truth or dare, babe?” “Truth.” He says in one breath. “What would be your next move?” I eye him and see his eyes darken. He licks his lips and starts speaking with a hoarse and low voice. “I would probably lay one hand on your waist and the other in your neck.” I grab his hands and lay them as he described, without breaking the eye-contact. I hear us both breathing heavy. “What then, Lou?” “Right. Next, I would start sucking your neck.” I see his lips slowly reaching. “First softly.” As I close my eyes, I feel his breath and then his lips making my skin burn. As he breaks the contact, I whimper. ‘Then more forceful.” He starts sucking my skin and I let out a moan. Fuck… I lay my head in his neck to give him more access. I breathe in his intoxicating smell. I feel my hard one grinding against his own. His lips are going upwards until he reaches my face. I lay my hands on his cheeks and our foreheads and noses are touching. I can smell his alcoholic breath as he heavily breaths out. A couple of seconds pass by as our eyes stay closed. “What are we doing, Harry?” “I don’t know, Lou.” I do know that I love his hands on me and mine on his. I open my eyes and see he opened his as well. “Let’s go to sleep.” I agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis' POV:

Bzzzzzzz... I wake up by a buzzing mosquito. “Fuck..” I say growling. My head's pounding and I'm sweating. When I look around, I see the source of heat, Harry. He's lying beside me in this small tent on his stomach with no shirt on. The muscles in his back are displayed and his body rises up and down as he breathes. My head starts imaging the night before. When he made a handstand, his shirt felt down, showing his tattooed upper body. Then the rest of the night comes flooding in. I'm too tired to process it all, and probably still way too drunk. I reach over to my phone and see it's five o'clock. Bzzzz.. I slay my hand around my head. “Stupid mosquito!” I lay down again, trying to get back to sleep. Bzzz.. “You can't be serious.” I stand up and get out of the tent, the cold catching my breath. I'll just get the mosquito spray in the kitchen.

After I checked all the drawers, I still couldn't find it. I was almost giving up, when I remembered my mom had taken it to her bedroom. I take the stairs and walk to her room, quietly opening the door. My eyes have to get used to the dark, before I can move to her drawer. I start walking to the bed and something catches my eye. There's another body in the bed. No, this can't be. I look again and see a man naked next to my mother. No, no, she can't, she didn't... The next moment I'm outside again. My breaths are heavy and my mind still can't wrap the thought of my mom cheating. I enter the tent again and lay myself next to Harry. Harry! My mom cheated on Harry. How must he feel? I tried so hard holding back the tears, but at this moment I can't any more.

Harry's POV:

I hear some vague noises in my sleep. I turn my body . I try to get back to sleep, but suddenly I hear a soft sob. I open my eyes and turn to Louis. I see he has his knees against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. He's holding his face down, but I know it's him sobbing. “Louis, are you okay?” I ask and lay my hand on his shoulder. He flinches. “Fuck, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm so sorry.” I see his puffy eyes. “Hey, it's okay. Did something happen?” He looks at me, doubting rather he should tell me or not. “I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know.. I was only going to get the spray. I didn't mean to find out..” He breaks down and his sobs are getting deeper. “Hey, sshh. What spray? What are you talking about?” He looks at me, so vulnerable. “I saw... in bed.. I didn't.. I ran..I shouldn't..” I wrap my arms around him and start stroking his hair and arm. “Shhh, it's okay. Just breathe in. Now breathe out. Tell me what happened.” He tries his best to calm down. “I woke up by a mosquito and I was getting some spray for it. When I didn't found it in the drawers, I went to my mum's room. I was just getting the spray out of her drawer, before I noticed something.” I can see the hurt in his eyes. “What was it?” My hands still caressing to comfort him. “There was somebody in her bed, next to her. It was a man.” His tears are bursting out and he has got no control over his breaths. I grab him impossibly closer to me. “I'm so so sorry Harry. I didn't know.” “Shh, it's okay.” “It's not okay, Harry! She's fucking cheating on you!” I feel anger boiling up. This shouldn't have happened. No one hurts Louis. “Louis, just calm down. We'll talk to her in the morning.” “No! No! I don't want to see her ever again! She can't do this to you! To us!” “Louis, calm down. You need to calm down.” I'm stroking his head and try my best to calm him down. When his cries slow down into sobs and his breath becomes more regularly, I lay his head on his pillow. “Let's go to sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning.” I say in a whisper. He doesn't respond, but I'll take it as a yes. I'll definitely deal with this in the morning.

Louis' POV:

I wake up with a huge headache and swollen eyes. I don't know what time it is, but I do know that I'm alone in this tent. Harry has already got up I guess. I reach for my phone and see the time, 10 o'clock. I'm still tired, yet I have to find Harry and discuss what happened last night. Suddenly I see the image of the strange man lying next to my mum. I'm starting to feel suffocated and decide to get out of this small tent. I look around, still there's no sign of Harry anywhere in the yard. Maybe he went inside to make himself a cup of tea? I start walking to our house. The closer I get, the more I think there are loud noises inside. Walking closer, I realize Harry is yelling to somebody. "No! You listen to me! I told you..." I stand in front of the sliding glass door and see Harry's back facing me. My mom and that man are facing Harry. I don't think they see me, so I keep on listening.

"Claire, you shouldn't have had him come over! You knew Louis was at home!" "Yes, I know! I just thought he would stay in the tent all night and I thought...I just thought.." "No! You weren't thinking at all! You should've seen him Claire! He was devastated! How could you do this to him?" What? I look to my mum, but she doesn't seem to be able to speak. So the man speaks instead. "I'm sorry Harry. It was never my intention to.." "What the fuck are you even still doing here!? Get the fuck out of this house, Mark! Go! Now!" My mum interrupts "Harry.." "No, Claire, get him out, now. I've had enough." My mum turns to the man, who apparently is called Mark. "I'm sorry Mark, but you've got to go." She leads him to the door as Harry speaks up again. "We should've told him, Claire. We should've told Louis a long time ago." His voice is much calmer, but still very angry. Just as my mother turns around to answer him, she looks straight into my eyes. Shit. Our eyes are locked for a couple of seconds, before Harry asks what's wrong. Mum doesn't stop staring at me with guilt and pain in her eyes. Harry turns around and sees me as well. "Fuck, Louis?" Harry opens the door and reaches out to me. I slightly move away from him, so he can't touch me. I feel the tears sting in my eyes and my head's getting even heavier than before. I don't understand what this all meant. My mom seems to have come outside as well. "Louis, sweetie, come inside for a minute. I think you need to sit down." I keep staring in front of me with no emotions left in my entire body. I just feel numb. My mom grabs my arm and leads me inside to sit on the couch. She sits down next to me and Harry is looking at me with worried eyes. "Louis, are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" Right then my mind is all cleared out. "No, mom. I'm not alright and I don't need a glass of water. I just need a fucking explanation and the truth please. No bullshit you obviously told me the last couple months, or is it years?!"

Harry is slowly walking closer. "Louis, I think you need to calm down for a minute." "No, Harry. You don't get a fuck to say about what I need to do. I don't know if you know, but you're not my father or anyone whose opinion counts!" I see hurt flashing in his eyes, but I'm too mad to care. "Louis, we'll explain everything. Just..Just promise you'll try to understand it from our perspective." My mum asks. "I don't have to promise anything. All I want is the truth. For once." "Okay. You're right." Harry sits down as well as mum starts telling the story from the beginning.

Harry's POV

 

"No, mom. I'm not alright and I don't need a glass of water. I just need a fucking explanation and the truth please. No bullshit you obviously told me the last couple of months, or is it years?!"

This is all going so fast, my mind can't keep up. I need some kind of moment to think and Louis still looks quite pale. "Louis, I think you need to calm down for a minute." "No, Harry. You don't get a fuck to say about what I need to do. I don't know if you know, but you're not my father or anyone whose opinion counts!"

It's like a slap in my face. I want to response, but all I can think about are his words. Claire takes over. "Louis, we'll explain everything. Just..Just promise you'll try to understand it from our perspective." "I don't have to promise anything. All I want is the truth. For once." "Okay. You're right." The moment I proces what's going to happen, I sit down next to Claire. She gives me a quick nod and Louis doesn't look understanding at all. "Okay, let's start with.." Claire begins, but I interrupt her. "Claire, maybe if I tell him the story about my past first, he'll understand better?" "I already did that a couple of days ago." What? "Oh." "I'm sorry, Harry. But Louis was curious.." Curious? What's that supposed to mean? "No, it's alright. I understand if he" "Uhm, hello?! Can we come back to me please?!" Louis looks annoyed. Oh, right, we were going to hell him everything.

"You remember that dinner where Harry asked to move in and take care of us?" "Yes." "Well, I told you that from then on we were a couple. But that isn't what happened." "Obviously." This isn't going in the right direction... "Harry and I decided we would pretend to be a couple in front of you. For you. So you would have a stable family. You would have a dadfigure. Someone who would be there for you. Someone you know you can go talk to when something's bothering you." "I had you? Why did I need Harry?" There goes the second slap in my face. He didn't even blink. "Honey, you were going to go through puberty. I imagined you didn't want to talk to your mother about your experiences with girls and stuff. You needed a second person you could trust." "You don't know that." "I do. I'm your mother." "You can never be sure, maybe I was different." "Even if you were, i wasn't." He looks confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean I needed someone there for me, Louis. I needed a stable family to come home to after a hard day of work. I needed someone to help me emotionally and even more, financially. I needed to be sure you had all your chances in life." "Oh." "And it wasn't only me and you, there was Harry too." I look at Claire and she looks at me, asking for my permission to tell. I nod and turn my head to look at the ground. "I told you the reason why Harry came here in the first place, that one night with Steve.." Hearing is name, makes my whole body shiver. Steve... 

FLASHBACK  
{"Steve, what are you doing?" I look at the clock and I see it's 4 a.m. The smell of alcohol is coming through my nostrils. He drank. Again. "Steve, let me sleep. I'm tired." "Well I'm not." This isn't going to end well. My bruises are finaly faded and I don't want new ones. "Babe," I reach for his wrist and try to lay him down next to me. "Let's cuddle and get some sleep." But he doesn't listen. He grabs my wrists forcibly and pushes them to the bed. "We are not going to sleep. Babe."}

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did please comment and/or like :D


End file.
